


Alone on Winter's Veil

by ElZacharie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gift Giving, I wrote this in under an hour, M/M, My original idea was too long, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: Anduin spends Winter's Veil alone. Wrathion doesn't like that idea.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Alone on Winter's Veil

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo. if you're here from empty graves please know i'm just taking a break from the fic while im off my meds. ive been extremely tired and in pain lately, and it was tough enough getting this out in time. it's incredibly short, the shortest i've done in a while, but the idea of whelp wrathion with a grown man's voice sent me so much i had to write this. my original idea was a festival for winter's veil, but it quickly became apparent that i would not finish in time and would not have the energy to do so.
> 
> for Grimm for the Wranduin server Secret Santa
> 
> oh yeah forgot to say that winter's veil is now jewish

It wasn’t the first Winter’s Veil Anduin had spent alone, and it wouldn’t be the last. His closest advisors were all with their families and lovers, lighting their candles and exchanging presents. Genn had invited him to celebrate with him and his family, but he had declined— he was simply going to forgo the celebrations in favor of catching up on the mountain of paperwork that was on his desk.

At least, that was the plan.

_ “SHIT!” _ a voice cried, followed by several somethings crashing to the floor. Anduin startled awake, wiping the drool from his mouth and hopping to his feet, grabbing a dagger he kept in the bedside table. His mind raced with the possibilities— who would possibly break into the castle, much less his personal bedroom, and so loudly? Was it some would-be assassin? A gryphon that lost control and deposited them directly into his chambers?

The cursing continued as Anduin snuck his way to the foyer, accompanied by the sound of struggle, as though the intruder were stuck under something. Readying his dagger, the king flew open the door and prepared to pounce, only to find—

“Wrathion?”

Anduin blinked down at the black dragon whelp before him, trapped under a massive sack of presents that continued to fall on top of him even as he froze under the king’s confused gaze.

“A-Anduin, darling!” the whelp laughed, cursing in draconic when a particularly large present fell on his head. “I, um… I can explain. A little help?”

Shaking off his bewilderment, Anduin helped remove the sack and presents, then picked up and held Wrathion like one would a child before he could transform into his humanoid form. “What in the world are you doing here? I thought you were helping Magni?”

Wrathion immediately closed his eyes and snuggled into Anduin’s chest, chirruping and purring and whipping his tail about excitedly. After a moment, he quieted down and said, “I, uh… Wanted to surprise you—”

“And you certainly did,” the king chuckled.

“Hush, you. I figured you’d be spending the night alone, stubborn as you are, so I planned ahead, and bought you all these gifts. I didn’t want the guards or servants to alert you to my presence, so I decided to come through the window. It was… more difficult than it seemed…”

“Because you’re so small?”

If dragons could pout, Wrathion was certainly doing so. “I am not small! I’m far larger than I was back in Pandaria!” he announced, puffing out his chest and snorting out a puff of smoke.

“Of course, my love,” Anduin said, giving the whelp a kiss on the cheek. “Now, how about we open these gifts?”


End file.
